


And when everything else fail, all you have to do is to trust the ace.

by rallienbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romanticism, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallienbow/pseuds/rallienbow
Summary: Il cielo è di dominio degli schiacciatori. Io non posso combattere lassù. Il mio lavoro è tenere la palla in gioco. Questo è quanto. Se la tengo in gioco, quel tanto che basta per connetterla, so che l’asso segnerà per noi. Perché quando ogni altra cosa fallisce, tutto ciò che devi fare è credere nell’asso.E lui segnerà.{ ho finito Haikyuu in tre giorni e l'angst fra questi due mi chiamava troppo. }





	And when everything else fail, all you have to do is to trust the ace.

_Il cielo è di dominio degli schiacciatori._  
E in quel momento, Asahi ne era in totale possesso.  
Lui, da dietro, poteva vederlo chiaramente: il muro della Dateko si stava alzando per fermarlo, e forse ci sarebbe anche riuscito, ma Asahi era il punto di fuga della scena, quello che attirava l’attenzione di tutti. La sua figura si stagliava a mezz'aria, possente, la posizione perfetta delle braccia pronte a schiacciare la palla, i capelli un po' lunghi legati, qualche ciocca che svolazzava, l'espressione concentrata, determinata a segnare. Era tutto diverso.  
Se niente fosse cambiato rispetto i mesi precedenti, la situazione sarebbe stata al contrario, ancora una volta. Se ci fosse stato uno speaker, come nelle partite ufficiali, Noya sarebbe stato sicuro di sentirlo dire: “L’Iron Wall della Dateko colpisce di nuovo, e l’asso della Karasuno non può farci niente.” Solo qualche mese fa, su quello stesso campo, il viso di Asahi era depresso, il corpo nemmeno reagiva, e chiunque poteva percepire quanto fosse forte il suo desiderio di scivolare nell’ombra e non tornare più sotto i riflettori della palestra. Aveva persino avuto paura di chiedere un’alzata.  
Noya ricordava tutto di quei mesi.  
Ricordava la delusione, la tristezza del post partita, la discussione con Asahi, i ragazzi che gli dicevano di smettere, la stoffa della giacca nera fra le mani, lo sguardo di chi si sente un assoluto colpevole che Asahi aveva stampato in faccia, il rumore del legno che si spezzava sotto il peso del ragazzo, le parole amareggiate che aveva dovuto dire, perché era la verità e Asahi doveva saperla. Lui non sarebbe corso dietro la palla di qualcuno che credeva che tutto quel lavoro fosse inutile.  
Ricordava la seconda discussione, nel corridoio, le lacrime che aveva trattenuto, perché le parole di Asahi lo aveva trafitto con una violenza che mai si sarebbe aspettato. “Non è divertente schiacciare se non riesco a segnare punti.”  
Non era vero. Non poteva essere vero. Asahi non avrebbe mai pensato una cosa simile. Eppure lui non si muoveva, non dava segnali, era tutto vero. Aveva urlato, Noya, il preside gli si era avvicinato, lui aveva inavvertitamente colpito un vaso, rompendolo, e aveva urlato al preside di stare zitto; aveva voluto rincorrere Asahi, che se l’era svignata, ma non era riuscito a muovere nemmeno un passo. “Non vuoi schiacciare ancora e segnare altri punti?”  
Ricordava come la domanda fosse caduta nel vuoto, nel silenzio, perché Asahi non si era girato, non si era fermato, non gli aveva risposto nemmeno con un cenno. Ricordava il discorso ovattato del preside, il suo ufficio strano, la parola “sospensione” che aveva realizzato troppo tardi, e a quel punto non gli era importato più.  
E poi ricordava la terza discussione, quella di cui non aveva mai fatto parola con anima viva, era rimasto il loro piccolo segreto. Asahi era andato un pomeriggio da lui, appena prima di cena. Era rimasto parecchio stupito, Noya, da quella visita. “Non credevo avresti avuto il coraggio di passare.” Ricordava come Asahi aveva sussultato e distolto lo sguardo dal suo, incapace di reggerlo. L’aveva fatto entrare in casa e avevano salito le scale insieme, Noya a fargli strada anche se non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno; Asahi sapeva bene quale fosse il percorso per arrivare in camera del ragazzino. Asahi l’aveva aiutato a studiare un milione di volte, avevano guardato video sulla pallavolo, visto film, ascoltato musica, mangiato le delizie fatte in casa della madre, e si erano dati il primo bacio. Non era stato tanto tempo prima di quella partita che aveva distrutto tutto, forse un mese, neanche.  
Noya si era chiuso la porta alle spalle, aspettando che Asahi dicesse qualcosa, ma tutto ciò che era venuto fuori fu: “Mi dispiace che tu sia stato sospeso.” Quelle parole avevano mandato in bestia Noya, che era esploso. “Ti  _dispiace_? Se ti dispiace allora torna a giocare! Se ti importa davvero qualcosa di quello che la nostra squadra ha costruito finora, porta il culo a quegli allenamenti! Ti importa o no, Asahi?”  
_Sì che mi importa._  
Noya aveva potuto leggere quella risposta in modo cristallino sulla faccia del compagno, ma la sua bocca non si era aperta; era invece rimasta contratta in un’espressione di dolore, rimorso, e probabilmente tristezza. Noya aveva visto quanto si stesse sentendo in colpa, quanto si dovesse sentire paralizzato dalla paura, eppure era ancora lì, in piedi, indeciso sul da farsi, ma era lì. “Io sono il libero, Asahi. Io ti guardo le spalle quando schiacci. Non devi avere paura di saltare.” Asahi aveva tirato su lo sguardo, sconsolato ma sorpreso, e per un momento Noya aveva creduto di averlo fatto tornare in sé, gli si era avvicinato e l’aveva abbracciato con tutte le sue forze, aveva voluto fargli sentire quanto gli sarebbe stato accanto, non sarebbe importato altro. Asahi gli era crollato addosso, ricordava le lacrime che avevano bagnato la sua maglietta rossa, Noya gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani, stava per baciarlo quando Asahi aveva detto: “So che non potrai essere sempre dietro di me. Non posso farcela, Yuu.”  
Ricordava come si fosse spostato dal ragazzo, indietreggiando, finendo col sedersi sul letto. Ricordava come si era sentito perso, in una sorta di vuoto cosmico. Ricordava la voce di Asahi che continuava a dire “mi dispiace”. Ricordava come gli avesse semplicemente risposto “Vattene.”  
“Yuu, ti prego...”  
Gli aveva aperto la porta e l’aveva sbattuto fuori. Ricordava il desiderio ardente di sentire i pugni di Asahi sulla sua porta, ma non erano mai arrivati, perché Asahi se ne era andato una manciata di minuti dopo, giusto il tempo di asciugarsi le lacrime e salutare i suoi genitori. Ricordava quanto avesse pianto, quella notte, nella consapevolezza di averlo perso.  
Ma quei due primini e l’incontro con la Nekoma avevano cambiato le carte in tavola. Avevano risvegliato il suo interesse, perché Noya ci aveva sempre creduto, nonostante le parole di Suga, non pensava che ad Asahi non piacesse più giocare. Era solo terrorizzato.  
“È quello che voglio. Non mi importa quante volte fallisco, voglio schiacciare ancora.”  
Quella partita amichevole l’aveva fatto tornare in sé. Ricordava come si era sentito sopraffatto dall’emozione quando gli aveva sentito dire quella frase. “E allora per me va bene. Ora che l’hai detto, sto bene.”  
E Asahi aveva capito che Noya non riteneva inutile salvare le sue palle, perché sapevano di potersi di nuovo fidare l’uno dell’altro. Probabilmente, in realtà, il sentimento non era mai svanito del tutto in nessuno dei due, si era soltanto nascosto per un po’, mettendoli alla prova.  
E adesso, mentre Noya osservava Asahi colpire la palla, il panico lo colse alla sprovvista: perché quella palla era davvero rimbalzata contro il maledetto Iron Wall della Dateko, e stava cadendo vicino a lui, ma non così tanto. Appena la palla cominciò a cadere, Noya seppe con certezza che, anche se si fosse buttato, non sarebbe stato in grado di prenderla, poiché troppo lenti i suoi movimenti. Era il loro match point, e se quella palla avesse toccato il parquet, gli avversari avrebbero rubato il loro momentum, gliel’avrebbero spezzato e avrebbero potuto rimontare, aprendo un terzo set.  
_Col cazzo!_  
Così, d’istinto, allungò la gamba e la palla finì contro il suo piede.  
E rimbalzò in aria.  
“Nice cover!” si sentì urlare da più persone, poi fu tutto molto frenetico: Kageyama alzò la palla e Hinata scattò in avanti, Aone della Dateko lo seguì ad una velocità impressionante, ma Hinata non schiacciò. "Quel piccolo dieci attira l'attenzione" aveva detto il coach Ukai, riferendosi a Hinata. "E più ne attira, meglio è. Perché così libera la strada all'asso." Mentre la figura di Hinata scendeva, e con lui anche quella dell'Iron Wall, Asahi saltò e tutto il suo corpo sembrò dire “Sono l’asso della Karasuno, questa palla è mia e non mi fermerete ancora.” Colpì di nuovo la palla, che questa volta distrusse l’Iron Wall e segnò il match point del secondo set per la Karasuno.  
_Il cielo è di dominio degli schiacciatori. Io non posso combattere lassù. Il mio lavoro è tenere la palla in gioco. Questo è quanto. Se la tengo in gioco, quel tanto che basta per connetterla, so che l’asso segnerà per noi. Perché quando ogni altra cosa fallisce, tutto ciò che devi fare è credere nell’asso.  
E lui segnerà._

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo della scrittrice.  
> Era una vita che non pubblicavo qualcosa. Questa storia mi è uscita dalle mani in tre orette, ne sentivo proprio la necessità di scriverla e pubblicarla. È stata scritta per questo, per questi bambini preziosi aka Noya e Asashi che voglio coccolare forever, e per la mia Rossella-chan, che mi ha iniziata ad Haikyuu ( e Dio se ha fatto bene!) e ha s(o)upportato i miei scleri per audio. Ti voglio bene, goditi la storia finita.  
> Farewell, Allie;


End file.
